Working on roofs poses challenges. Roofs are frequently exposed to direct sunlight. High temperatures resulting from such direct sunlight can make roofs difficult work environments, especially during summer months. Workers frequently limit time spent on roofs during high temperatures to avoid heat related injuries at the cost of productivity. Known systems for providing shade on roofs have drawbacks, such as being overly large and complex.